


Suffer With Me

by kuroowhores



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, First Time, M/M, Manipulation, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Obsession, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroowhores/pseuds/kuroowhores
Summary: “You made me love you, now I’ll make you suffer the consequences.”Kenma Kozume has always loved his best friend. He couldn’t think of a happy moment that didn’t include Kuroo. They were attached at the hip, a package deal that said, “THEY ARE A SET, DO NOT SEPARATE.” And Kenma hated nothing more to be apart from his other half. He loved Kuroo. Maybe, more than he should.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Nishinoya Yuu/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Kudos: 26





	Suffer With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Potassium is ‘K’ on the periodic table! 
> 
> Enjoy!

It started off as just a silly, stupid crush. 

That's what Kenma convinced himself it was. He didn't want it to be anything else, he didn't want it to be anything serious. He was fine with the friendship he and Kuroo had built. 

It was comfortable.

And he was more than fine with comfortable. It was no doubt that Kuroo had cared about him immensely, attention only going back and forth from chemistry, volleyball and him. It worked, it had always worked. He was right next door to the boy, he was on the same volleyball team and he never missed a study date between the two of them.

So to say he had Kuroo all to himself was an understatement and it definitely had its pros.

One being that Kuroo was okay with his quiet personality. Filling the comfortable and peaceful silences with chatter about anything that came to mind as Kenma listened diligently. Eyes focused on his switch as if he was barely listening but, in all honesty, he hung off of every word Kuroo said, absorbed every syllable to the point he could perfectly recite exactly what Tetsurou had just told him if forced to. 

The cons only consisted of the small, stupid and useless crush that formed over time. Tetsurou was just too caring, handsome, annoying, sickeningly sweet, hell even perfect for his own good. He was so fucking perfect to Kenma and he hated it. He wished he could spot an imperfection just so he could get over it. 

But to no avail, none ever came and Kenma would say he despised it but in reality, he loved the butterflies he would get around Tetsurou. 

"Kitten, are you listening?" Kuroo asked as he looked down at the smaller boy, that disgustingly perfect 'Kuroo' smirk gracing his lips as he stared down at him. 

"Of course," Kenma replied, fingers still toying with the knobs and buttons on the portable console. He didn't bother to look up because he knew his face would turn a crimson red if he locked eyes with the other. 

"So if you heard then you know I have to cancel our study date this Sunday."

Kenma stopped toying with the game, letting Mario fall into the pit of lava as he was playing a timed level. Of course he had heard Kuroo go on and on about a second year by the name of Aiko who he had noticed was failing Chemistry but he never expected him to cancel on their study date when the Kozume needed help just as badly. 

Maybe not as badly, but still. 

Kenma gritted his teeth, grinding down the pearly whites as he felt an indistinguishable fire of pure fury burn through his veins. If there was absolutely anything he hated more than losing a level in which he only needed a few more points, it was sharing Kuroo.

This was another one of the cons Kenma faced on a daily bases. He hated how angry he got at Tetsurou when he knew that was just the boy's personality. He was a nice guy. 

Too nice for Kenma. 

"Okay, Kuroo. I just wish you wouldn't have planned it on the day that we've always studied on for years," he spoke in a calm almost uncaring manner as his mind and body language said another. 

'That's right Kenma, keep your cool,' he spoke to himself. 

"One missed Sunday won't completely ruin your grade, she needs me Kitten."

'She needs me.' Kenma almost threw up at the sound of that. 'And what about me?' is what he wanted to scream, what he almost screamed as he started his level over but he remained nonchalant. He remained his normal Kenma self. 

"Do what you want Tetsurou."

Kuroo frowned at that. No matter how much Kenma thought he was remaining cool and composed, his other half always saw right through that. He sighed as he brushed a few strands of hair behind the other's ear seeing a light glaze coated over Kenma's normally dry eyes. 

Kuroo sighed lightly before taking the switch out of his hand and pulling the small boy closer to him, embracing him in a hug. He knew Kenma acted as if the affection Kuroo gave him was annoying but he saw right through that. He knew the other just hated to admit the things he truly wanted. 

"Do you like her more than me Tetsurou?" Kenma asked in a broken voice.

"Of course not Kitten. There's no one I like more than you."

Kenma smiled mischievously into the boys sweater, still letting the tears stream down his face. He considered that a win for him. A little manipulation never hurt anybody, and he'd do anything to keep the elder by his side.

The train came to a halt at their stop soon enough and they started their adventure towards their street. "My house?" Kuroo asked, making it the first thing he spoke since getting off the train. Kenma only hummed a quiet 'mhm' as he continued to trail behind Tetsurou, following his foot steps so he didn't trip over anything as his eyes were glued to his current level.

"You staying for dinner?" Kuroo spoke, trying to keep the conversation going, getting sick of the constant silence. "I'm not really hungry," Kenma spoke. 

Without Tetsurou the Kozume could go more than 24 hours without a meal as he was constantly absorbed in his large array of games or his unhealthy diet routine. It was like he punished himself by starving himself if he didn't complete one of the levels in time or correctly. 

"Please... For me?" 

That was Kenma's weakness as he whispered a quiet okay, actually looking forward to dinner so he could make the other proud of him. 

A few more blocks down and they were reaching Kuroo's house. "You wanna stop at home?" Tetsurou asked but Kenma didn't find a reason to stop in. He just wanted to cuddle up to the elder in his bed as soon as possible. 

"Mom's not home yet," Tetsu said as he was sliding his shoes off and stalking to the kitchen to raid the pantry. "Okay," Kenma replied as he made his way up the stairs, planning to make himself comfortable before his best friend came barreling up the stairs and sprawling out on the bed as well. 

They were always over each other's houses so often they had their own drawer of their clothing but Kenma always stole Tetsurou's shirts to sleep in. He slid on an old spirit wear volleyball shirt and a pair of older shorts, letting himself be comfortable. 

He began packing his school clothes back into his back pack to wash for later as he seen one of Kuroo's littered shirts. It was a black muscle shirt and before he could second guess himself, he picked it up, smelling that it was used.

It wasn't a real funky smell, just sweat and a bit of old cologne. He contemplated for a second before stuffing the shirt into his back pack too. 

"What are you up to?" Kuroo inquired as he walked into his room, holding a plate with two sandwiches and some plain potato chips.

"Just putting my school uniform into my backpack so I don't leave them," Kenma replied quite startled, as the anxious feeling of doing something he wasn't supposed to set in. 

The answer seemed to satisfy Tetsurou as he crashed down on his bed and began surfing through Youtube. Normally the elder would watch videos of people doing crazy dare devil stunts but he always adjusted his normal streaming tendencies to Kenma's liking and that was watching people play video games. Horror both being their favorite genre to watch together. 

Kenma took a seat beside him as he watched Tetsurou turn the light off from his phone, setting the mood. He pressed play on a series he was just getting into; that being Five Nights at Freddy's. 

"You're too far," Kuroo whispered as he pulled Kenma closer to him. The gesture made Kenma's cheeks ignite as he just pressed himself closer into Tetsu, not bothering to put up a fight. 

He picked up one of the sandwiches before taking a small bite, feeling insecure but also satisfied that he felt Kuroo watching him eat.

The night consisted of small conversation about theories and the timeline between episodes. It felt like time had went by quicker than it usually did before Kenma saw that Kuroo wouldn't stop yawning. He eventually paused the episode and although Tetsu put up a fight, it was still diffused as Kenma told him he should get as much rest as possible. 

Kuroo watched sadly as his best friend picked up his book bag before getting ready to walk out the door. "Text me?" He asked sadly to which he earned a shrug and a teasing 'maybe.'

The Kozume walked back to his house tiredly and upset but it didn't matter because it would only be a few hours before he'd see Kuroo again. Although sometimes those hours felt like literal hell. 

He shuffled through his house quietly before throwing his book bag off and plopping on the firm bed. He sat in silence as he rewatched the day's memories in his head, smiling fondly and giggling like a little girl quietly at all the times he could feel Tetsu pressing closer into him. 

He lived for those moments of physical affection. It was like his skin was set aflame wherever Kuroo touched him and he wanted nothing more but to feel it all over his body. He was addicted to being around Kuroo, he was addicted to the feelings he brought him, he was addicted to the boy in general. 

He couldn't get the constant loop out of his head as he began to miss his other half. He chewed his bottom lip looking for a distraction as his eyes traveled to his book bag. 

Kenma fiddled with his fingers for a while before going with his inner judgement call and unzipping the bag to grab the black piece of cloth. 

He ran his hand over it several times, almost as if he couldn't believe he had it. Kuroo always made sure to take his dirty clothes home and honestly, Kenma never had the thought to try and keep the pieces of clothing. 

Maybe something was changing in him but he knew he wanted it, he knew he needed this shirt. And the washed version of it wouldn't have sufficed. 

He tied the side of the oversized shirt he was wearing and tore off his shorts, leaving him only in his boxers before going over to his bed, bringing the shirt with him. 

It started off as something he bunched together and pressed against his chest but it didn't make him feel any better after missing his friend.

He needed more, craved it.

So, Kenma pressed the unwashed shirt against his nose as he took a deep inhale, letting Kuroo's smell infiltrate his nose and thoughts. It was intoxicating as he clutched the shirt harder taking another deep inhale, exhaling shakily as it felt like it was a high he was receiving from just smelling the other boy. 

Kenma whimpered as he clutched his thighs together tighter, rubbing them together, gasping at the slight friction he received from the action. 

He knew he shouldn't have been thinking of his clueless best friend in the manner that he was but he wasn't thinking at all as his hand was already slipping past his waistband into his boxers. 

He closed his eyes as he held the shirt tighter, almost suffocating himself as the cool tips of his cold fingers grazed his member, teasing the body part slowly before grasping it in his small hands. He couldn't imagine it was Kuroo's, in comparison his hands were softer and smaller whilst Tetsurou's were much larger with small callouses but the illusion the shirt brought into the fantasy made him forget all the methodical logistics.

He didn't need any lube or lotion as the small pearls of precum were already decorating his member, sliding down the shaft slowly as his body seemed to be reacting quite quickly and suggestively towards just the elder's smell. 

Kenma began jerking his hand upwards, mewling lowly as he began setting into a rhythm. He wasn't a very vocal person but every inhale led to a loud exhale of broken moans and gasps. He had never felt so good, so pleased, so taken care of as he continued to fuck into his own hand, rhythmically flicking the tip of his member with the soft pad of his thumb, consequently making him curl his toes. 

"Ku-Kuroo.." He moaned quietly as he gripped the shirt, his knuckles turning a pale white. A pleasurable and familiar feeling in his stomach began to swirl as his mouth opened agape, taking in stuttered breaths as his pleasure finally surfaced, spewing against the front of the inside of his boxers and all over his hand. 

"P-please Kuroo... p-please," he stuttered as he rode the high of his orgasm, still leaking small  
drops of semen. It felt similar to the feeling of a large tsunami crashing down. A huge build up until it hit, eventually cooling his now overheated body. 

Once he was brought down to reality, he took several deep breaths after removing the shirt from his nose. His mind was blank and his body felt weirder than usual, legs still twitching every so often. 

Kenma was ashamed that he not only stole his best friend's shirt but that he did it for such lewd activities. He wanted to put it in the back of his mind and repress it but he knew sometime in the future he'd use the same shirt for the same reason... maybe even stealing a new one. 

He snatched the cover off of himself as he stormed towards the bathroom, vowing to take a shower in the morning. He rinsed his hand before washing them properly.

And twice. 

he stripped himself of the sinful underwear and looked into the mirror. He frowned as he thought about Kuroo only speaking about liking and being attracted to women, but, he hoped he was small enough in that region that Tetsurou wouldn't mind. There was a lot of things Kenma worried about but fixed for Kuroo, sadly this was something he had no control over. 

Kuroo always complimented skinny girls. So, Kenma made sure he stayed petite. Even taking his diet remedies too far, now making Kuroo watch and make sure he ate everything that was given to him and making sure he kept it down.

Kuroo had several crushes on blonde women. So, Kenma dyed his hair blonde. 

Kuroo always liked pictures of athletic girls. So, Kenma made sure to stay on the volleyball team and never cheated his way through exercises again.

Kuroo said he liked women that were all about him. So, Kenma stayed by his side 24/7.

He ripped his eyes away from the mirror, becoming insecure about himself as he opened his drawer, snatching a new pair of underwear out and sliding them on.

He sighed before taking a seat on his bed, picking up his phone from off the side table, ready to let games take his mind off of every worry he had. He clicked his home button, being greeted by just one message. 

[Kuroo.]  
Sweet dreams Kitten, get to bed! Iodine lutetium vanadium yttrium oxygen uranium <3\. 

It was nerd talk for 'I love you' in the form of the periodic table. Kenma smiled to himself a light blush swept across his face as he typed out a generic reply that would please Kuroo, even just a little. 

[[Kitten! (๑✪ᆺ✪๑)]  
Potassium. And you too... night Kuroo.

Kenma felt the awkward embarrassment replace the butterflies again as he fell back on his bed. He turned his head towards the shirt, groaning loudly and covering it with a pillow. "Kuroo... look what you're doing to me," he spoke out.

It was just a silly, stupid crush. And that's all Kenma would let it be.


End file.
